And That Was That
by justdarrenthings
Summary: Just a Quartie one-shot because I have writers block.


**Okay, so I feel horrible for not posting anything forever. So here is a short but splendid one shot that I am giving to you because I'm on writers block and am way too sad to write any Klaine after that stupid episode. **

**Hope all you guys like Quartie 333 And I hope you guys don't mind that this is totally set while the glee kids were still in high school because season four is too sad to handle right now.**

**Inspiration: My Homecoming Dance last Saturday and what I imagined someone would do if they asked me. Okay bye.**

**Songs:**

**Better Together- Jack Johnson**

XXX

Homecoming is in a week, and now that I'm back on my toes and its senior year I have to make this a good one. But first I need a date.

Shoot.

"Quinn! Quinn?" The irritating and high pitched voice of none other than one of my best friends was calling my name. I had a feeling this conversation was going to go in one direction…

"Quinn! I wanted to ask you what song you think I should sing at Glee Club today."

I knew it.

"What's this week's theme again?"

"Wedding Singer," Rachel rolled her eyes as we began to walk down the hall.

"Um I'm not really sure."

"I need to think of something… Artie had a really good one."

Artie. Why has this boy been in my thoughts lately? We've been texting, and talking, and basically flirting all the time and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm not planning on jumping to conclusions, I don't like him. I can't like him, he's _Artie. _But, that was mean. Just because he's in a wheelchair, doesn't mean he can't be as much as a guy as Sam or Finn.

"Okay Quinn, it looks like we're at your homeroom. I need to think…" The small brunette turned with a wave and began singing notes to herself and shaking her head. That girl was a piece of work.

I walked into my homeroom, about to take a seat when Mr. Baker called me over to his desk.

"Hi Quinn, I have a something here for you," The old and run down teacher handed me a pink rose and then turned his head back to his computer screen, squinting his eyes behind his square glasses.

"Um, who is this from?"

"Not sure, it was on my desk with a note that said to give it to you. Please take a seat."

I was very confused on why somebody would give me a rose. It was weird, but not something I thought about as I went through homeroom and first period. But after first period I went to my locker and found two roses clipped onto the locker vents.

"Weird," I muttered under my breath as I grabbed my books for the next few periods, collecting the roses as well.

Again, I didn't give the roses too much though and my day continued as always, Science, Gym, History, and now lunch. I sat myself at a small table in the courtyard outside and opened up my neatly packed lunch bag. Inside, was another pink rose. This was getting really weird. But like the other times that day I ignored the flower and continued. I was just opening my water bottle when I heard the music. It was acoustic and coming from the opposite side of the courtyard. Puck was playing guitar, and next to him was Artie with a big bouquet of pink roses, smiling right at me.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepia-toned loving_

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy and_

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone_

_When the morning light sings_

_And brings new things_

_For tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too_

_Too many things I have to do_

_But if all of these dreams might find their way_

_Into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression_

_I was somewhere in between_

_With only two_

_Just me and you_

_Not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I believe in memories_

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time,_

_And there is no, no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together._

"Quinn? Will you go to homecoming with me?" Artie was inches from me. He handed me the bouquet and gave the biggest smile he could muster.

"All those roses? I… yes!"

And that was that.

XXX

**Like? Dislike? Review! I'm hoping to be done with this Klaine chapter for Wrapped Around my fingers soon. I hoped you enjoyed this present! 333**


End file.
